


I Know What You're Going To Say

by thesympatheticvillain



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternative Universe - Human, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders as the Beast, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Captivity, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Familial logicality - Freeform, Kidnapping, Logic | Logan Sanders as the Beauty, M/M, Manipulation, Platonic Loceit, Platonic Logince - Freeform, Questionable!Virgil, Unsympathetic!Virgil, background intruality - Freeform, eventually, platonic anxceit - Freeform, platonic intrulogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesympatheticvillain/pseuds/thesympatheticvillain
Summary: A Beauty and the Beast style Vampire AU.Vampire!Virgil has picked up Logan off the street and is holding him captive under the threat of killing his friends if he tries to escape.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 68
Kudos: 63





	1. A Deal to Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! another AU that I shouldn't have started until I finished one of my other WIPs but... here I am being mean to Logan again XD
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Angst, Kidnapping, Restraints, Death Threats, Psychological Manipulation, Mentions of Parental Homophobia/Abandonment, Unsympathetic!Virgil (Let me know if I need to add anything!)

Logan shivered as a cold draft passed over his neck. A soft groan escaped his lips as he attempted to lift his heavy head. He immediately stilled his movements as his vision blurred and he suppressed a retch as his head started to swim. He gritted his teeth trying to settle his stomach while he searched his mind for any recollection of what had happened to him.

_Did someone...drug me?_

Slowly, feeling came back to his body as he pulled himself out of unconsciousness. His muscles ached, rebelling against the movement as he forced himself to resist giving into his own weakness.

_I was walking with Roman._ _What happened?  
_

He clenched his hand into a fist, feeling a thick cord cut into his muscles as he tried to move them. Forcing himself to blink his vision clear, he wearily turned his head to where his arms were stretched out to his sides. Logan swallowed, bile filling his throat at the sight of his wrists hanging limply against the pipes to which they were bound. He groaned as pins and needles erupted in his fingertips as he tried to wiggle them. The person who had bound him to the piping behind him clearly hadn’t been too concerned with his welfare when he'd tied the cords tight enough to cut off his circulation.

Logan tipped up his head up, glancing around him. The room around him was dimly lit and mostly empty, but he could just make out a few crates spread out on the far wall in front of him. They were stacked as if preparing for shipping, nearly cutting off his line of sight to the only door he could make out in the dark. The ceiling hung high above him and he could just make out the long industrial lights hanging above him and he scanned down the room until his gaze finally dropped to his own legs spread out on the concrete ground beneath him.

_A warehouse?_

“Move and you die.”

A sudden chill shot up Logan’s spine as the deep voice echoed in the space around him. He froze in place, allowing only his eyes to move as scoured the dark space for the source of the stranger's voice.

“What do you want?” Logan’s stomach twisted at the sound of his own weak voice, suddenly aware of his own vulnerability.

“Clearly, I have what I want.” A shadow shifted in his periphery and Logan’s head shot up toward the dark figure casually strolling up to him. He blinked and attempted to swallow back a wave of nausea as he struggled to focus his vision on the man as he slid out of the dark. Unfortunately, his efforts were wasted and the man remained no more than a black shadow through the haze of his brain.

Logan grunted as fingertips curled in his hair, yanking his head up. His vision blurred as his eyes watered. Swallowing back his fear, he forced his eyes open to catch sight of his captor. He squinted, furiously trying to focus on the figure in front of him.

“You’re prettier than most of my meals.” The figure muttered in an almost disinterested tone. “It's almost a shame I have to break that perfect skin.”

Logan shivered as the man's hand brushed over his neck. “If you want money, I can get y—"

“I don't,” The man snarled. “and you'd best give up that line of thought. Nothing you can offer will get you out of this.”

Logan sucked in a breath. His shoulders felt heavy from the effect of the drugs, but he bit his lip and forced himself to remain rebellious of the man’s control. “Surely, you have a price.”

The man hummed thoughtfully. “I do, but it’s not going to get you home.”

“If you’re not going to let me go, then why would I barter with you?” Logan growled as his head was yanked to the side.

“Well, forgive me if I've misinterpreted your good nature," The man leaned closer, breathing down Logan’s neck. "but you don’t seem like the type to enjoy being responsible for his friend’s death.”

_Roman—_

Logan’s heart dropped as his memory came flooding back. Roman had been walking home when the shadow had grabbed him off the street. His friend’s yells echoed in his ears as a wave of anxiety rushed to his chest.

“What did you do to him?!” Logan cried out as he pulled away from the man’s hand, growling as the man caught his chin with a tight grip.

“Nothing, but if you want it to stay that way, you'll shut your mouth.” The man hissed in his ear threateningly. "And if you ever scream in my ear again, I'll end your miserable life."

Logan clamped his mouth shut, breath catching in his throat as the man curled into his neck. He forced himself to keep his eyes open even as his vision blurred, desperately trying to catch some details from the man in front of him. The black hood of the man's sweatshirt brushed his face and he could just make out dark rings below his eyes as the man breathed down his neck.

“This is how this is going to work.” The man's deep growl vibrated on his neck. “You belong to me now, Logan Nagel.”

Logan’s heart stopped as the stranger whispered his name in his ear. He shivered as the deranged man leaned back and lifting a cold hand to his chin. Logan went limp with panic as the stranger tilted his head to the side, looking him up and down.

“Right now, your pretty friend is now safely asleep in his bed, and when he wakes up, he'll think that the monster who attacked him was all a bad nightmare.” An unnatural smile spread across the strange man’s face. His eyes glimmered dangerously as the dark circles under his eyes darkened. “At least that's what he'll think until he finds out his friend has disappeared last night without a trace.”

Logan stifled a whimper in his throat as the stranger sneered at him. He closed his eyes, stealing himself as he started to plead. “Please, if you want money, I can—"

“I don’t need money.” 

The stranger stood up, chuckling as Logan flinched away from the movement. He casually stepped back, leaning against one of the support beams as he allowed Logan to catch a clear glimpse of his captor for the first time. He stood tall. Even if Logan weren't bound on the ground, he would guess the stranger would loom over him. The purple tips of his dark hair hung over his eyes, glinting in the dim fluorescent light as he moved across the room. His jet-black pupils only served to accent the dark circles under his eyes. Logan glanced down the stranger's body and gulped. Somehow, even in the over-sized black sweatshirt, he could tell the stranger had muscular, narrow shoulders and his thought was confirmed as he stared at the stranger's black skinny jeans, which left little of the man's athletic build to the imagination.

“You might as well give up on the idea of bargaining your way out of this, Logan. The life you knew is over.” The stranger stated dryly, pulling a cell phone out of his pocket lazily. He glanced at the screen, typing away at the screen as he continued speaking. “From now on, you do whatever I ask, whenever I ask. And if you give me trouble, I'll bring your friends here and kill them in front of you.”

“W-what?” Logan whimpered quietly.

“What was the pretty one's name again? Roman?” The stranger sneered down at him cruelly as Logan’s heart seized in his chest. “And let's see. He has a brother. A disgusting punk type, if you ask me.”

Logan’s mouth hung open as he felt himself start to shake. “How do you—”

“Though I wonder if you'd even care if I got rid of him. You might even appreciate me keeping him away from your brother.” The stranger looked up from his phone briefly. “He's the one whose squeal could shatter glass. What was his name again?”

Logan trembled. His fingertips suddenly felt numb with panic. “No…”

"Patton!" Logan flinched at the man’s sudden exclamation, curling his knees to his chest. “That's the useless brat's nam—

“Stop.” Logan cut him off harshly, grinding his teeth in frustration. “You won’t get away with this. They’ll catch you and my father will see you rot in prison for the rest of your life. He’s the district attorney, and if you don't let me go immediately, he'll—”

“Don’t lie to me, Logan. Your family cut you off months ago.” The stranger cut him off in an almost bored tone as he returned to tapping away at his phone. “Pretty boy lost his trust fund because he accidentally let slip he was gay to his bastard parents.”

Logan stared at him blankly. “I haven't told anyone about that.”

“Not even your brother. I know. I've been watching you for a long time, Logan.” The unfamiliar man shrugged typing a few last keystrokes before shoving his phone in his pocket. “Sucks that you outted yourself, but that's not my problem. You’re a nobody now, just like the rest of us, and that means no one's coming looking for you.”

“My friends will try and find me.” Logan growled bitterly. “They won’t rest until they do.”

“Maybe, but you really don’t want that to happen.” A sinister smile spread across the man's face. Even in the dim light, Logan could see the man's lips curl into a smile, revealing his sharp canines. “I have no problem killing them if they get too close.”

Logan's jaw dropped as he realized the strange man had backed him into a corner. 

“And I'll remind you again, don’t inconvenience me. I don't care enough to be patient with you.” The man shoved his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt, glaring at him intently. “Try to escape and I will kill everyone you care about and then finish with you. Got it?”

Dropping his head, Logan felt his throat constrict as he tried to swallow down the wave of emotion threatening to overwhelm him. His tired mind raced at the realization he may never see his friends again. He bit his lip as the fight left his body as his chin dipped to his chest. Numbly, he nodded, distracted as he tried to process what was happening through he haze that still clung to his brain.

“Good.” The man didn't even tip his head up as he turned to leave, calling nonchalantly over his shoulder. “Get comfortable. These four walls are the only thing you’re going to be seeing for a long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy angst. What will our poor boy do?
> 
> As always, comments, kudos and theories are always appreciated. I'd love to see what people think of the new, angsty AU <3


	2. A Meal To Sustain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another juicy chapter! Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Angst, Anxiety, Overstimulation, Restraints, Swearing, Choking, Food, Unhealthy Relationship with Food/Eating, Fear as a Method of Control, Implications of Child Abuse, Threats Unsympathetic!Virgil (let me know if I missed anything!)

Logan tipped his head up at the sound of arguing. He blinked blearily, groaning as his muscles rebelled against the subtle movement. Pins and needles erupted in his fingertips as his body ached to remind him that his binds were still too tight.

He hissed through his teeth as the cacophony of voices drew closer and the unpleasant sound broke the silence he'd been acclimating to in the last few hours. The assault on his ears combined with feeling of stabbing needles in his wrists made his stomach twist, nearly reaching as he struggled to contain the overwhelming feeling. He could feel wetness brimming in his eyes, but he swallowed the lump in his throat, ignoring his pain as his captor approached.

A sudden loud bang sent shudders down his body as the door across the room was flung open into the wall. Panic welled in his chest as the strange figure rushed him, hands outstretched toward his chest as the blurry shadow approached. He flinched, sending his glasses flying off his face as he pressed his back into wall behind him.

“What the fuck, Virgil?”

The stranger’s voice blared in his ears as the dark figure loomed over him. He bit his lip, barely stopping the whimper that threatened to escape him as he braced himself.

“Relax. I'm not going to hurt you.”

The soft voice almost gave him pause until the stench of fried food hit him like a brick wall. Bile rose in his throat as he flung his head back, trying not to vomit at the overwhelming stimulation of his senses. Logan had only a moment to adjust to the sensations before a hand brushed his face and he instinctively snarled at the touch.

His regret was instantaneous. Faster than he had time to suck in a breath, a hand closed on his windpipe with a bruising tightness and he froze, going stock still as the familiar voice from a few hours ago whispered in his ear.

“Let's get something straight.” The man snarled as his thumb dug into Logan’s neck, cutting off his air supply. “If you do anything less than worship the ground he walks on, I'll start breaking bones. Got it?”

“Vee, I'm fine.” The other voice protested weakly, sounding vaguely sympathetic.

“I'm waiting on an answer.” The voice growled, breathing down Logan’s neck as his nail dug into his skin.

Logan nodded stiffly, hoping that would appease the man's sadism since he was not able to squeeze words out past the man's hand. A long moment passed. He had almost accepted he would not be conscious for this round of torment when the pressure released and he was allowed to suck in a strained breath.

“Good.”

Curling his legs to his chest, Logan struggled to steady his breathing as he listened to the man’s footsteps trail away from him. Out of his periphery, he could see the smaller figure slowly moving toward him and he tensed, not daring to pull away.

“I'm just going to put your glasses back on, okay?” The softer voice whispered from far closer than he was comfortable.

A pit of dread settled into Logan's stomach at the thought of the stranger touching him, but refusing clearly wasn't an option. Not to mention, having his sight would make him a little less vulnerable to surprises from the hostile stranger who was no doubt still watching his every move. Dipping his head obediently to the stranger, Logan nodded at the blurry figure in front of him, forcing his posture to relax as he forced an appreciative whisper up at the stranger. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome."

The stranger’s voice was gentle and patient as he gingerly reached up to Logan’s face to rest the glasses in the nook of his ears. Logan glanced up as the stranger brushed his hair out of his eyes, surprised to find himself staring at the shockingly young man in front of him.

The man seemed to notice his attention and he smirked as Logan's gaze immediately dropped to the ground. “Don’t worry. I'm used to people finding the skin a little distracting.”

Logan timidly tipped his eyes up to the stranger’s face. His dark, ashen skin was remarkably breathtaking, but Logan knew it wasn't the tone of his skin that he was supposed to find unusual. He turned the gaze to the right side of the man's face where unlike the tone of the rest of his features, the skin of the right side of his face was disrupted by lighter patches of pale, white skin.

“Vitiligo.” Logan whispered quietly.

“You’re familiar?” The stranger smiled softly at him in a way that would almost have been charming if Logan couldn’t still feel his binds cutting into his wrists.

Logan cast a quick glance up as the less friendly man hopped up on one of the crates behind him. His faded, black converse tapped on the ground as he sat glaring at Logan. The man's unblinking stare made him reluctant to say more. He hesitated for a moment, exhaling with relief as a short buzz seemed to draw his attention away from Logan. The man pulled his phone out of his pocket, seemingly distracted for the time being.

“Only as far as reading about the condition,” Logan stated, cautiously turning his attention back to the man in front of him. “The cells in the skin that produce melanin begin to fail. The melanin deficiency causes the skin to lighten in blotchy patches. The condition is relatively rare—but your skin was not the cause of my surprise.”

“No?” The man raised an eyebrow at him skeptically.

“No. I was—” A chilled shiver shot down Logan’s spine as the hostile man across the room tipped his head up, eyes darkening as he glanced up from his phone. Logan felt like he might choke on the lump that jumped in his throat, but he merely dropped gaze, forcing himself to continue. “I—The tone of your voice seemed to indicate you were older than you actually appear to be.”

The man’s neutral expression didn't falter as he stared absently at Logan. Logan's skin began to prickle uncomfortably as the two men stared at him, petrified he might have said something wrong.

“I’ll admit I haven't gotten that one before,” The man chuckled quietly. “but I suppose most people aren’t half-blind when they meet me for the first time. Either way, I suppose it doesn’t matter much. Are you hungry?”

“Hungry?” Logan whispered, eyeing him suspiciously.

The man smiled at him reassuringly as he reached down to grab the bag of fast food and drink container next to him. “Yes. I assume Virgil hasn't offered you a meal since he brought you here.”

“One day without food will hardly kill him, Janus.” Virgil muttered, barely looking up from his phone.

“I'm already pissed at you, Virgil. No need to make it worse.” The man chided at his captor dryly as he leaned forward towards Logan’s binds.

“Whatever.” Virgil muttered and Logan started to shake the man suddenly started tracing Janus movements. “What do you think you’re doing, Jan?”

His voice had turned cold, sending shivers down Logan's spine as Janus reached to undo his binds. The release of the pressure sent pins and needles shooting up his arms, intensified by the fear of Virgil standing up behind Janus and leering at Logan as he took a few steps closer to them.

Janus glanced up at Logan’s horrified expression as he continued to pull at the binds. He glanced lazily over his shoulder at Virgil and grimaced. “Sit down, Vee. Did you expect me to feed it to him?”

Virgil’s fingertips twitched as he snarled at Logan. The corner of his lip curled to reveal his glistening, white canines.

“He won’t hurt you, Logan.” Janus muttered irritably as he pulled the last of his binds free.

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep, Jan.” Virgil growled, his deep voice sending a new wave of panic down Logan’s spine.

Janus spun his head back to Virgil stopping him in his tracks. “If you lay a finger on him while I'm here, I will never speak to you again, Virgil. I mean it.”

“Fine,” Virgil’s lips curled into a snide smirk as he leered at Logan. “I can wait until you leave.”

“I can—I can stay bound.” Logan whispered quietly to Janus, his voice trembling.

“You need to eat.” Janus stated plainly, letting Logan's right arm drop to his side as he moved to untie his other hand.

Logan flexed his wrist as it started to tingle. “I don't want any trouble. Please—”

“Virgil will not punish you for what I'm doing, whether I'm here or not.” Janus reassured him quickly as he turned his head back to Virgil. “Because I _will_ know, and I will never forgive you if you do.”

The man’s leering stare didn't falter as he smirked at Logan. The dangerous look in his eyes sent chills down Logan’s spine, but the man merely shrugged, giving an exaggerated sigh. “Of course, Jan. I wouldn’t dream of disappointing you.”

Janus growled as he dropped Logan’s left hand, freeing him from his binds Logan winced as he roughly grabbed the bag of food and drink and set it at Logan’s feet. Logan rubbed at his wrists, staring absently at the bag of food. His silent focus was quickly broken as Janus suddenly lean towards him. He tensed, not daring to even flinch as Janus reached a hand to Logan’s chin, guiding his face from side to side, as he examined Logan’s neck.

Logan held his breath, moving stiffly as he pleaded with the universe that his movements would not offend Virgil. Time passed slowly, but after what felt like an eternity, Janus released his jaw and Logan let out a slow, unsteady breath as he dropped his head submissively to his chest.

“Eat.” Janus' expression softened as he gave Logan the gentle command and stood up, walking decisively over to Virgil.

Logan stared after him as he walked away. His body language was tense as he strode quickly over to the other man. Immediately, they locked into a hushed conversation, seemingly losing interest in Logan as they argued. He watched with wide-eyes for a long moment before nervously turning his gaze down to the brown, paper bag in front of him. His stomach growled as the smell of the fried food drifted up to him, but he couldn't help remaining hesitant.

The blocky, red logo indicated a local burger joint he'd often heard his peers raving about back in high school. His younger self would have been shocked and appalled at the fact that he was even hesitating to tear into the bag, knowing he would have given anything to be allowed to try this sort of meal back then. But right now, the thought of eating anything that his captors had provided to him made his stomach twist with distrust.

_But I have to keep my energy up._

Logan swallowed nervously. He knew he couldn’t afford to be picky and if he was being honest with himself, he couldn’t remember the last time he'd had anything but black coffee. Not to mention, he really didn't know when he'd be offered the chance to eat again, so being cautious was a luxury he couldn’t afford right now. 

Heated whispers filled the air he leaned forward to pull the bag toward him, but he could hardly be bothered to listen to his captors argue. He knew he should care. He could certainly be trying to glean important information about the purpose he was intended to serve here, but he didn't. Their distracted attentions had presented him with his first moment of peace in the last two days and he wasn’t going to waste that opportunity.

Logan lifted the drink to his lips, keeping his eyes on his captors as the cool carbonation of the soda rushed over his tongue, soothing his sore throat. Truly, he knew he should be revolted by the sugary beverage, but he couldn't deny the sweet, clear liquid seemed to be settling his stomach.

He cast a quick glance up the men still locked in heated eye contact as they spoke in hushed tones, occasionally gesturing to him as though they didn’t even realize he was watching. Still, he was grateful. Given they didn’t seem to be looking in his direction, he assumed he had at least another minute before he had to worry about their presence. Keeping his eyes on his captors, he silently picked up the bag and set it on his lap.

Unrolling the flimsy paper, he slowly dug through the bag’s contents. He blinked, surprised to see the wrapped items in the bag. He'd half expected a single item, but it would seem the men had no intention of starving him. Reaching into the bag, he took out the first item, silently peeling away the wrapper out of pure habit.

_A cheeseburger._

The meat was barely identifiable as beef and the cheese had a plastic look to it, but he had to admit the smell was appealing. He made quick work of the burger, subtly wishing he had more time to savor the flavor. His parents had kept him on a strict diet through his childhood and indulgences such as this would never had been tolerated. Unfortunately, considering he didn’t trust his captors not to change their minds regarding feeding him, he opted for getting as much of it into his stomach before they had a chance to take it away from him.

A flutter of sadness wavered in his chest as he opened the second package, some sort of seasoned chicken sandwich and he forced himself to swallow the lump growing in his throat at the thought that he was no longer in control of what he could eat. He pushed down the thought, but as he bit into the sandwich, his heart sunk as the flavor seemed to turn to ash in his mouth. He continued to swallow it down for the sake of his caloric intake, but any thrill the small meal had brought him was gone.

_No more cooking lessons with Roman._

_Or coming home to find his kitchen destroyed by Patton and Remus' attempts at baking._

_His life was gone._

He crumbled the second wrapper, giving up the pretense of silence as he struggled with his own thoughts. The last thing in the bag was a container of french fries. Surprisingly, they seemed to have held their integrity fairly well. They were barely warm, but not quite soggy yet, despite the time that had surely passed since they'd been ordered. Fries had always been one thing he'd allowed himself to sneak past his parents’ careful supervision. An unhealthy habit Roman had been all to happy to help him indulge in by sneaking him his extra serving when no one else was looking.

_It’s not fair._

_I was so close to being free._

Logan bit his lip, forcing himself to stifle the wave of emotion that rose in his chest at the thought. He couldn’t allow himself to go down that road. Not now. He dropped the empty fry container in the bag as he attempted to steel his voice into something that wasn't the trembling mess he surely looked as he slow turned his eyes up to the men across the room.

“I want to make a deal.”

The whispers across the room stopped and a deafening silence hung over them. Their quiet stares were too much for him to handle, so he dropped his chin to his chest as he felt their eyes burning into him.

“I told you already.” Logan winced when Virgil finally hissed back at him. “There’s nothing you can offer me that will get you out of this.”

“I’m very aware of that fact. You've made the terms of my captivity abundantly clear.” Logan muttered bitterly, tensing as Virgil snarled at him. “I understand my freedom is forfeit, but—but I’m willing to make a deal, if you can provide me with information about my brother.”

The pause that followed hung heavy in the air between them. Logan didn’t even lift his head, hoping his submissive demeanor would encourage them to at least entertain his request.

“What are you offering?”

The quiet seriousness of Virgil’s voice took him by surprise and Logan couldn’t help but tip his head up to meet the man's stern gaze.

“The offer is open-ended.” Logan stated plainly. “Whatever terms you set, I will honor them.”

“Are you stupid?”

Logan winced at the sharpness in Virgil’s voice, hanging his head as Virgil started to step towards him.

“Virgil—”

Janus’ weak protests were lost to Logan as Virgil yanked him to his feet by the collar of his shirt. He hung his head to his chest, not making eye contact as Virgil shoved him back into the wall.

“You don't know what I'm capable of doing to you.” Virgil’s guttural growl sent shudders down Logan’s body. “So, tell me. What information is worth offering me anything?”

Logan grimaced, his muscles shaking violently as he continued to avoid eye contact. “He was supposed to leave my parents and come live with me and my roommates tonight.”

“And?”

“And—” Logan bit his lip, bitterly trying to keep his tone neutral as he spoke to Virgil. “—I want to know that he made it. No stipulations. If you bring me proof that he is with Roman and they are both _alive_ , you will have my total compliance in whatever you plan to do to me.”

Virgil glanced up at Logan’s accusing stare and met his heated gaze with a cool disinterest. “Why does that even matter to you?”

“What other reason do I need than I want to make sure my brother is safe?” Logan stated dryly. His bravado was decisively short-lived as Virgil grip tightened on his chest and he winced as Virgil’s large ring dig into his chest.

“Sorry. I’m not buying whatever you’re trying to sell me on.”

Logan glanced up, dismayed by the cruel smirk on Virgil’s face. The pressure released on his chest as Virgil dropped his collar, letting him fall back into the wall. “What?”

“I'm not sure what you’re playing at, but I'm not interested in playing the pawn in your games.” Virgil muttered as he walked away, shaking his hand as if he was disgusted about having even touched Logan.

Logan stared after his with shock in his eyes. “I offered you anything—”

“I don’t think you understand how this works.” Virgil growled casting a harsh glance over his shoulder at him. “If I want something from you, I will take it. I don't need your permission.”

“Virgil—”

“Shut it, Jan.” Virgil snapped, cutting the other man off with a sour grimace. “I didn’t ask for your opinion.”

“Please, they'll hurt him.”

“What?” Virgil glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Logan drop to his knees. He glanced at Janus' surprised expression before staring at the broken man kneeling in front of them.

“He can't stay with my parents. They'll destroy him. Please—” Logan begged, feeling tear brimming in his eyes. “Roman will take care of him in my absence. I just need to know he’s out of their hands.”

There was a long pause before Virgil responded. Logan had almost given up hope when Virgil took a few steps back toward him. He shook as the man slowly hooked his chin, tilting his head up with his finger. Logan swallowed, wide-eyed as he looked into the unreadable abyss of Virgil's dark eyes.

“The kid's actually in danger?”

Logan nodded timidly, feeling a rush of shame as a tear fell down his face. “Please, I'll—”

“You'll accept your fate?”

“What?” Logan looked up at him, blinking in confusion.

“If I do this, I expect you will give me no trouble." Virgil stated quietly, staring down at him with his dark eyes. “You serve me in whatever way I ask and you'll do it gladly.”

“Done.” Logan swallowed nervously, shivering at the implications of the man's words. “As long as Patton’s safe, you can do what you like with me.”

"I'm not going to tell you what this is going to cost you," Virgil's tone remained disinterested as he stared down at Logan's face trembling in his hand. "But I expect you'll be willing to jump into whatever I ask at a moment's notice or I'll be paying a personal visit to the kid. Got it?"

A pit of dread settled into Logan's stomach once more as he nodded up at the man. "Whatever terms you set, I will follow them."

“ _Good_. _That will do quite nicely._ ” Virgil whispered with a cold smile. His voice became soft and smooth and Logan could feel himself becoming pliable to Virgil’s will as the man leaned into his ear. “ _Now, I think you should take a nice, long nap.”_

Logan's body suddenly felt limp as darkness pulled at the edge of his vision. Gravity seemed to hang heavy on him, draining his resistance away quickly. His eyelids drooped and he swayed, catching one last glance at Virgil’s face before he hit the ground, suddenly sound asleep.

* * *

“Was that truly necessary, Virgil?”

Janus disapproving drawl grated against his ears as Virgil stared down at the unconscious man at his feet. He turned on his heel, offering his friend an exaggerated smile as he spoke an off-puttingly chipper tone. “I'm sorry. Would you rather I had bound him up again, Janus?”

“You know damn well that's not what I meant.” Janus hissed as Virgil brushed past him. “He's already bent to your will. Do you really need to threaten him on top of that?”

“Whatever.” Virgil shrugged with cold glance back at Logan. “He needs to know his place.”

“Which is what exactly?” Janus asked, an edge creeping into his voice as he stepped forward to kneel beside Logan, gently rolling the man into a more comfortable position on his back as he slept.

“My own personal blood bank.” Virgil's eyes darkened as he leapt up onto his previous perch, lazily dangled his legs over the edge. He pulled out his phone casting a wide grin, at Janus as he revealed his sharp, white canines.

Janus’ hand brushed Logan’s neck as he turned to sneer at Virgil. “Funny you say that, because he doesn’t appear to have any marks on his neck, which means you haven’t actually fed on him yet. So, what exactly is the point of all this?”

“It's not that deep.” Virgil shrugged with disinterest, turning his gaze down to his phone. “I didn't want him to panic, waking up with wound on his neck."

“Right, because the _kidnapping_ part was going to be subtle enough to go under his radar.” Janus raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief as he stood up.

“Why the fuck do you even care?” Virgil growled, gesturing to Logan with his phone in his hands. “Guy's a selfish, soulless robot. It's not like I'm holding Mother Teresa here.”

Janus glared at him for a moment before relenting, turning his thoughtful gaze down to Logan's peaceful expression as he slept on the ground.

“Come on, Jan. He didn't even recognize you.” Virgil muttered, his hard expression faltering slightly as he looked sympathetically at Janus. “How self-absorbed do you have to be to miss what happened to you? Everyone in town was—”

“Shut up. Don't you dare make this about me.” Janus' voice trembled and his lips curled into a frown as he cut Virgil off, barely containing his emotions as he changed the subject. “What about the kid, Virgil?”

Virgil grimaced, staring at him for a moment before seemingly deciding it wasn’t worth the effort. He slid forward on the crate taking on a more serious tone. “I want you to track him down and make sure he gets somewhere safe. The kid seems nice enough. I won't condemn him for his brother’s sins.”

Janus tipped his head to Virgil. “How long do you want me to watch him?”

“A few days, at least, and I want you to keep me updated,” Virgil ordered, staring at Janus as he gestured at Logan. “but not a word to him until I say so.”

“Vee, that's bull—”

“Don't argue with me.” Virgil’s cool tone of voice shut him down immediately. “He's the one who offered to make an open-ended deal. So, if he thinks he's going to start making demands, the bastard is going to give up whatever secret he's still holding onto. Got it?”

Janus was quiet, staring him for a moment before he dropped his gaze.

“I'm expecting an answer, Janus.”

“I'll follow your lead, Virgil.” Janus lifted his head up to glance at the door, mumbling something Virgil couldn’t quite hear.

“What was that?” Virgil’s eyes darkened as Janus' gaze locked onto his.

“I said you damn well better feed before I come back, because you’re an insufferable bastard when you’re starving yourself.”

“Just get out of here.” Virgil snarled at him. “Text me when you catch sight of the kid, but don’t let him know you’re following him.”

“Consider it done.” Janus bit his lip, bitterly flicking his eyes to Logan as he turned to leave. “Now, enjoy your meal before it gets cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comments and Theories are always appreciated! I love seeing people interact with me stories!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	3. A Test of Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Hope you enjoy a bit more of our mysterious boys ;)
> 
> Chapter Warning: Mentions of Parental Neglect/Control, Mind Control, Crying, Corruptions, Mentions of Police (Let me know if I missed anything!)

Janus stirred the coffee in front of him quietly as he peered out the window of the decrepit all-night diner. He felt a tightness welling in his chest as he traced back the night's events that had somehow ended with him here. Rain pattered on the window. Each wet streak glowing with the reflections of the bright pink, neon signs that the owners had seen fit to hang on nearly every surface of this godawful place. His lips twitched with disgust as he glanced down at his watch, checking the time yet again as he stared down the near empty streets.

The kid was late. Ten minutes. The simple thought made his stomach twist with anxiety. After leaving Virgil, finding his prisoner’s friend had been almost comically easy. Virgil had his home address. A quick flight had him peering through the man's windows in under half an hour, but the passing glance he'd gotten was enough for him to guess where man had gone.

He was already half the way down the street when a message from Virgil confirmed that the man’s work address. Less than an hour after leaving Virgil, he was being served by the very man he for which he'd been searching. Janus hummed to himself drearily as another car swept by outside sending wave of dirty water onto the curb.

Still, Janus could hardly complain. Virgil had certainly sent him on worse missions, and though the dingy, over-lit diner was an eyesore, the man serving him was putting on quite the show as he flitted between the glistening, chrome surface of the bar. The subtle eyeliner flared to a perfect point as winked at the cook through the serving window.

Janus smiled, eyes lingering a bit too long on the handsome waiter as he distracted himself from the empty streets outside. Truly, he was grateful for the late night hours as the lack of customers meant minimal effort for him to keep prying eyes away from his all to recognizable face. Being a vampire had its perks, after all. On a mere whim, the other customer’s gazes slipped over him like he was a mere shadow. Only the charming waiter he was currently staring had been allowed to catch a glimpse of him sitting alone in the booth.

The waited with the golden hair had immediately recognized him upon bouncing up to the table to take his order, but fortunately, the guy didn’t seem to be the squealing type. A note which Janus would very much be filing away for later as he watched the man melt under his control. It had only taken a few, short words to make the man forget he had recognized Janus and hand over his phone.

Janus bit his lip at the memory. The sight of the flamboyant waiter suddenly soured in his mouth as he remembered why he was here. The texts he’d read on the man's phone had indicated the kid was supposed to be here at midnight. His eyes flicked up to the retro-looking clock as it read a quarter past the hour. From the texts he’d gleaned that the kid's parents had reluctantly agreed to drop the kid off with his starry-eyed server, Roman, but the mystery of the late-night hand-off had not been resolved by the golden boy's texts.

Janus tapped his fingernails on the cheap plastic tabletop as the golden boy himself glanced up at clock above the bar nervously. He stared curiously as his façade of nonchalance broke for the first time, revealing the underlying anxiety brewing behind the sweet smile. Janus blinked as the man disappeared behind the bar, allowing his attention to drift back to the rain-soaked window once more. He stirred his coffee absently as watched the glowing headlights rush past.

The rain had slowed to a light drizzle, barely obscuring the hazy view of the streets outside. He'd almost turned back to watch the golden boy when a slim black car caught Janus’ attention. The sleek, tinted windows of the strange car stood out among the tattered, worn down streets. Janus sat up straight as the car pulled up next to the curb and the back door popped open to reveal the reddish-brown hair of the kid he'd been waiting for.

Not a moment was spared on goodbyes. The kid immediately bound to the door of the diner, slamming the car door behind him. Janus didn’t see that it mattered however, as the car was gone before the kid even made it to the door. He let out a soft breath, turning to watch as the golden boy gleefully rush to the door with a slightly manic look in his eyes.

The interaction should have filled Janus with relief. Seeing the kid in the man’s arms meant the most difficult part of his job was done. All he had to do now is watch the kid for a few days, but something about the simple interaction he'd just watched set him on edge.

Janus’ tension only seemed to ease as he watched the golden boy sweep the boy up into his arms, whispering to him in hushed tones. They stayed like that for a solid minute, before the bouncing waiter finally started to drag the kid to a booth. A few moments later, they were walking towards his booth and his former human instincts and he averted his gaze. Logically, he knew their gaze would pass over him, but the compulsion to be polite seemed to be far stronger in his brain.

“Where’s your coat, Pat?” The man whispered as he guided the kid into the seat behind him.

“He—uh, he didn't let me take it.”

The kid’s mumble was almost incoherent as the man stopped abruptly next to the booth, staring as the kid slid onto the vinyl seat behind him.

“What?”

There was a long pause as the golden boy stared down at the kid. Janus could almost feel the heat in the kids cheeks as he squirmed behind him. “He said, if I thought I was an adult, I could act like it—and my stuff would be waiting when I came to my senses and went back.”

“What a goddamn asshole, Pat.” The golden boy whispered in disbelief. Immediately, he seemed to backtrack until the kid interrupted him. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t swear in front of y—"

“They also said some nasty things about Lo before I left.” The kid's voice trembled as he tapped on the cheap plastic table

“It wasn't true. Whatever they said, Logan has done nothing but care about you.” The golden boy's deep voice reassured him. “He has everything set up. You won't have to worry about a thing.”

“I know. I just—”

Janus' heart twisted with guilt at sadness in the kid’s voice.

“Where is—"

“Listen, I'm going to grab my jacket for you, Starlight. You’re absolutely shivering. I'll be—” The man stopped him abruptly. “I’ll be right back. Okay?”

“Okay, Ro.”

Ice seized Janus' heart at the confused tone of the kid's and he jerked his head around to watch the golden boy’s head disappear behind the bar.

_He doesn’t know his brother is missing._

The realization hit Janus like a brick wall as he glanced over his shoulder at the back of the kid’s head. His shoulders were slumped as he leaned forward to fidget with the basket of sugar in front of him. Janus blinked as he turned around, barely able to process what was happening. As he slunk back into his seat, Janus slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up Virgil in his phone.

**J:** Got eyes on the kid.

**V:** he's safe?

**J:** He's fine I think.

**V:** what does that mean?

**J:** Kid doesn’t know his brother’s missing, Vee.

**V:** what

**V:** wait how close are you?

A sudden, sweeping motion in his periphery caught Janus’ attention and he turned his head to see the golden boy making his way back in their direction.

**V:** Jan what's happening?

**J:** Update later.

Janus bit his lip guiltily as he typed the quick response, shoving his phone back in his pocket. His phone immediately buzzed a response. He turned his head, casually reaching into his pocket to silence his phone as he watched the pretty waiter make his way back to the table. The man was effortlessly balancing three plates on top of carrying the jacket he had swung over his arm. He moved quickly across the room and only stopping to gracefully slide the plate across the table to the kid and throw the jacket at him.

“Eat up, Pat.” The charismatic waiter’s voice almost seemed deflated now. His tension seemed to release now that the kid was here, replaced by a much more somber tone. “I'm taking off early tonight so we can get you to sleep at a decent time.”

“Where’s—”

“—I'll be back in a minute to grab you.” Janus’ stomach tightened as the golden boy tactfully brushed off the kid’s question. “Hopefully the rain will let up for the walk home not to be a miserable affair. I don’t want you to get sick.”

“Okay.” The kid whispered, sounding a little deflated.

“Hey, don't be like that.” The waiter's incredibly charming voice echoed in his ear from behind him. Janus could feel a scuffle in the booth behind him as the waiter ruffled the kid's hair. “It’s good to see you here, Starlight, but please just try to cut me a little slack tonight.”

“Sorry. I promise to be patient.” The kid’s shy whisper shook slightly as if taken off guard by the waiter’s light reprimand. “Thanks again for letting us stay with you, Ro.”

“You don't ever have to apologize to me, Starlight.” The golden boy seemed to tense slightly at the kid's change in demeanor. “Even if it weren’t for Logan, my door is always open to you. You’re family, kid.”

Janus heart twisted at the bittersweet sentiment. This kid really had no idea what was going on and Janus wasn’t even sure the server planned on telling him. Stirring his coffee absently, images of the kid's brother tied tightly in Virgil’s binds flashed through the front of his mind. His eyes flicked to the side as the waiter backed away from the table, still talking with poor child.

Soon, the server returned to his duties, leaving a heavy silence hanging over him. A bitter taste settled into the back of Janus' throat as his thoughts fell into a dark spiral. Virgil could be feeding on the guy now, as his brother innocently picked at his food. Even if he wasn’t, Janus could still see the red, irritated welts on the guy’s wrists perfectly in his mind. He—

“Excuse me.”

Janus nearly jumped out of his skin as the kid tapped on his shoulder from behind him, somehow breaking straight through his glamour. Fortunately, his instincts kicked in and he dropped his head, keeping his face hidden from the child leaning over the barrier and into his booth.

“Can I borrow your ketchup?”

“What?” Janus incredulous tone must have registered as odd to the kid, because he suddenly started to explain the simple question.

“The bottle at this table is almost empty and I—”

“Yes. Take it.” Janus snapped, cutting off the kid's explanation as he hastily shoved the red bottle into the kid's open hand.

“Thanks.” The kid's voice sounded almost hurt and almost certainly taken aback at Janus’ abrupt cut into his attempt at a friendly inquiry. “I'm sorry to bother you, sir.”

Janus' stomach twisted as the kid turned back around and slumped back into his seat. He cast a quick glance back at the kid, stilling as the kid’s body language slouched. He knew for a fact, it wasn’t worth getting involved, but despite his wariness, Janus was getting the idea this kid was used to being shoved aside and he didn’t want to be the one to do that to this kid.

_Fuck. Virgil is going to flay me alive._

“You didn’t bother me.” Janus whispered hesitantly, forcing himself to keep staring forward as the kid turned toward him.

“What?

“You surprised me is all.” Janus muttered. “No harm done, kid.”

“Patton.”

Now, it seemed it was Janus’ turn to turn back over his shoulder, dumbfounded, but the kid had already faced forward.

“And I'm not a kid.”

Janus smirked, turning forward to stare out the wall of windows. “Come now. You look like you can't be more than fourteen.”

“I'm sixteen.”

_Sixteen._

Janus blinked in disbelief at the kid's age and chewing his cheek at the kid’s slight defensive tone. “Still it’s a little late for someone as young as you to be out and about on this side if town .”

“Legally, I'm adult.” Patton muttered. “I'm—I'm emancipated.”

“Legal don't mean shit here, kid.” Janus stared down at his coffee, remembering the look of despair on the kid's brother's face as Virgil had loomed over him. “You’re going to have to learn that real quick, if you plan on staying here.”

“I'm staying.”

“No offense, kid, but I saw the car that brought you here.” Janus whispered, stirring his coffee absently. “The streets are going to eat you alive, if you aren’t—”

“My brother knows what he's doing.” The kid snapped, though he seemed to be losing steam. “He's got a plan. I know he does.”

“I sure hope he does, Patton,” Janus paused, chewing on his thoughts as the kid’s name passed his lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the boy’s new guardian making his way back to his table, so he quickly pulled out his wallet and tossed a twenty on the table for the coffee he had hardly touched. He tensed with resolution as he moved to leave the booth. “But even if he doesn’t have a plan, I think you’ll find he has allies in unexpected places.”

“What?”

Janus could hear the kid turn around as he stepped out of his booth, but he didn’t even pause. He straightened his hat on his head as flared up the collar of his long coat.

“Don't give up, kid.”

“Wait—What are you talking ab—”

The kid's call died out as he strode out of the restaurant, pushing past the concerned waiter who was rushing back to the table to collect the kid. Janus sighed, frustrated as he pushed open the double doors of diner and swept down the street, taking a swift turn into the alleyway behind the restaurant.

Janus’ breaths came in short gasps as he paced the alleyway with a fierce intention. Fury flared in his chest as his body filled with indignation on the kid's behalf. His pace had nearly peaked when he shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He snarled as he noticed the already lit screen, barely resisting the urge to smash the phone into the wall as he caught Virgil’s name on the screen. Janus' pacing stilled. His anger burned white-hot as he considered letting Virgil worry, but his sudden desire for a fight won out as he clicked the green button and snarled into the receiver .

“What?”

“What the hell, Janus?” Virgil growled into his ear. “You don’t get to just ghost me whenever you feel like it—”

“I can’t do this.”

The line went silent for a long minute as Janus breathed into his cell. He sighed, releasing a bit of his anger as he leaned into the wall.

“This kid is already asking questions about his brother. It’s only a matter of time until he realizes he's not coming home.” Janus hissed. “Even this guy’s friend seems like a decent human. He's still planning on taking the kid in even knowing his friend’s gone—”

“Janus—”

“No. Tell me, Virgil. When did we start doing shit like this to good people?” Janus leaned off the dumpster behind him as his diatribe intensified. “I didn’t sign up for th—”

“Maybe, if you gave me a chance to speak, I’d—”

_“Where’s my brother, Roman?!”_

The blood-curdling shriek sent Janus flying behind the dumpster. He'd barely managed to crouch out of sight he heard a scuffle at the entrance to the alleyway.

“Quiet!”

Janus hesitantly peeked around the corner to catch a glance of the golden boy dragging the kid into the alley. His fangs started to extend as the full-grown man pressing the kid into the wall of the other building, covering his mouth with his hand so he couldn't call for help. Adrenaline shot through Janus’ body as he prepared to lunge into action.

“I need you to relax, Pat.” The waiter’s deep voice sent shivers down Janus’ spine, but his tone was kind and patient. “I'm going to tell you, but your father can’t hear about this. If he does, you’re going to end up right back at home.”

Janus’ muscles eased as the golden boy's grip slackened, even though the kid seemed far from settling as he squirmed in the man’s arms. Feeling the tension drop, Janus edged further into the shadows as he glanced at his phone, grateful that Virgil seemed to have picked up that he needed to remain quiet.

“Come on, Starlight. Don’t make this harder than it has to be.” The man’s voice trembled, nearly fading to silence. “I'm lost, too.”

The kid, Patton, seemed to go slack in the man's arms at the slight tremble in the man's voice. Janus’s heart ached as he stared at the kid. The wet streaks on his face glistened in the light of the streetlamp and he looked even younger than he had in the diner.

_Just a kid._

“I don't know where Logan is, Pat. He disappeared last night.”

Janis could feel the energy in the air shift as the kid started to shake his head violently. He threw his whole weight into the man holding him against the wall, knocking the man's hand free of his mouth.

“No—no, no, nonono—”

“Don’t panic. We're going to find—”

“What happened, Roman?” The kid's voice cracked as he backed away from the man, swaying unevenly on his feet.

“I don’t know, Patton. We were walking home from the diner last night and—” Roman hovered close to the kid, desperate to comfort him but cautious about antagonizing him. “I don't know what happened after that. I woke up in my bed, and—and Lo never came home.”

Janus leaned closer, staring as his fangs slowly retracted. Patton continued to sway dangerously until the man came up to steady him from behind.

“What did the police say?”

Janus watched curiously as the man's expression shifted and he suddenly gripped the kid tighter. “I couldn't call them, Pat.”

“What?!”

A shiver ran down Janus’ spine as the kid's shriek filled his ears and it a was a long moment after that before he even processed the man's words. He glanced down at his phone, knowing Virgil was probably listening as intently to this conversation as himself.

_The guy didn't call the cops._

“Logan was very clear about what he wanted me to do if something happened to him. His priority was always making sure you were safe first—”

“Not if he's missing, Roman.”

“He told me exactly what he'd want me to do if he went missing, Patton” Roman whispered staring over at Patton. “and that means making sure the police don't find out he's gone.”

“Why—”

“Your father has the police under his thumb,” Roman stepped closer to Patton, wrapping his arm around him. “One of the conditions of your emancipation was having a place to live with your brother. If he’s gone, the judge could throw out the decision, especially with a district attorney whispering in his ear."

“He knew?”

“God, no. Pat, he wanted to be here waiting for you. He planned to be at the diner when you arrived,” Roman stepped forward, gripping the kid’s shoulders as he forced him to make eye contact. “but Lo spent hours planning for anything that could possibly go wrong. He wanted to know that you were taken care of, even if something happened to him.”

Patton continued to stare at the ground, shaking. “Roman, he could be hurt—”

Janus sucked in a breath through his teeth, glancing down at his phone.

“I've already got Rem on it. We're going to find him.” Roman whispered. His voice dropped quiet enough that Janus could barely make out the words. “I'm not giving up on him. Okay?”

The kid's face paled and Janus could only guess he was barely standing by the way he continued to sway. Silence hung over them for longer than Janus was comfortable with, but the man holding his shoulders waited patiently until the kid responded.

“Okay.”

“Good,” Roman turned the kid's shoulder to walk him out of the alley. “Now, let’s get you to bed."

“Ro—” Patton slowed

“Don't argue, Pat. You’re not going to do Lo any favors by depriving yourself of sleep.” Roman placed a hand on the Patton's back in gentle reassurance. “We'll meet up with Rem first thing in the morning and go from there.”

“’Kay.”

The kid's mumble faded as they left the alley and Janus rose out of the shadows as they turned the corner out of the alley. He bit his lip, staring after them as he unmuted his phone and lifted the receiver to his ear.

“Do you feel like an asshole yet?”

“You know,” Virgil’s voice growled in his ear. “Your biting sarcasm loses its charm very quickly.”

Janus bristled as Virgil brushed him off. “I'm done, Virgil. Return the guy or I'm—"

“No.”

Janus snarled silently. “Fine, then I'm out. Best of luck with whatever bastard plan you’ve—”

“Stop.” Virgil muttered, his voice full of reluctance. “Please, just hear me out.”

Janus' thumb hovered over the button, but the subtle plea in Virgil’s voice gave him pause not to hang up. He sighed, raising the phone back to his ear. “You have exactly thirty seconds to change my mind, Virgil.”

Virgil didn’t hesitate a second with his response. “Do you remember when I got into that fight a few years ago?”

Janus paused, taken aback by the sudden change in topic. He slowed his pacing, staring curiously out the alley in the direction the kid had left as he replied hesitantly to Virgil. “Yes, I do.”

Virgil's let out a long breath into the receiver. “This guy is the guy I fought, Janus.”

Janus blinked, mouth hanging agape. “Oh.”

“I know how this looks, Jan,” Virgil breathed quietly. “but this dude put me in the hospital because I said something he didn't like. However upset the kid is about his brother being missing, he’s safer without this monster.”

Chewing his lip, Janus paced back and forth in the alley. His body tensed as he tried to process his friend’s words.

“Janus?”

Janus let out a long sigh, pressing his thumb into his temple. “I'm here, Virgil.”

Static crackled in the phone's speaker as the silence hung over them. Janus glanced up at the amber street light tapping his fingers on his arm as a group of people passed the alley. Their laughter broke the fragile silence, grating against Janus’ ears.

“I'm not the only bad guy.”

“You’re not—” Janus repeated back without hesitation. “You’re not a bad guy.”

He could hear Virgil’s breathy snort through the phone as he stifled a chuckle. “You seem awfully sure about changing your tune so quick.”

“I am.” Janus muttered, stepping towards the street.

“Janus,” Virgil’s sharp inhale stilled Janus pacing as he awaited Virgil’s response. “we're good?”

“We're good, Virgil.” The corner of Janus' mouth twitched up at the relief in Virgil’s voice.

“Good.” Virgil’s voice wavered with emotion and Janus smiled at the subtle show of vulnerability. “Now please, make sure that kid gets home safely.”

“I will.” Janus smiled, leaning into the stone wall across the alley from the diner.

“Thank you.”

Janus paused for a moment, smile faltering as the situation that had just unfolded before him continued processing in his mind. "Vee?"

"Yeah, Jan?"

"He didn't call the cops."

"I know. Something's up with these people," Virgil's voice dropped as he let out a long sigh. "We'll figure out what's going on, but for now, let's just be glad we don't have heat breathing down our necks. Okay?"

"Okay." Janus nodded absently, trying to relax. "You're right."

"It'll be fine."

"Right. I know."

"Jan, relax." Virgil whispered patiently. "You're safe. There ain't nothing bigger or badder on those streets than you."

Janus cracked a smile, chuckling as he stood up from the wall. "Oh, I know."

"Keep me updated."

Janus grunted an affirmation, and a moment later, the line disconnected. He sighed, quickly dropping his phone from his ear into his pocket, feeling a familiar numbness settle into his limbs as stepped out onto the sidewalk. The scent of the golden boy’s cologne was easy enough to catch as he turned down the street towards his target. He swept around the next corner, thoughts wandering as the streets began to blur together. He bit his lip, shoulders curled forward even though he couldn’t feel the sharp bite of the cold. The amber lights illuminated him as he closed the distance between him and the kid, not that he noticed the buildings as they blurred past as he disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more clues to our boy's past ;)  
> And don't worry...We'll find out more about poor Logan soon lol
> 
> As always, comments, kudos and theories are always appreciated! I just enjoy seeing people interacting with the story <3


	4. A Doctor's Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to puzzle over. Enjoy <3
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Unsympathetic!Virgil, Angst, Captivity, Threats, Mentions of Police, Implications of abuse, Threats of violence, Anxiety, Hypervigilance, Crying, Doctors/Medical Examination with questionable consent, Food, Mentions of prescription drug abuse, Malnourishment, Unhealthy relationship with food, Yelling, Anger, Ethical Dilemmas, Swearing, Mentions of Drugging/Mind altering effects, Mentions of blood/drawing blood (Let me know if I missed anything!)

Virgil snarled as he turned the corner of the empty hallway. Two paper bags hung from his hand as he turned on his heel, cutting the corner short as he stalked his path through the warehouse. His anxiety ached in his chest as the door in front of him flew open against the wall.

He didn’t miss the way the man across the room flinched at the sound of the door slamming into the wall. Though to his credit, he didn't try to scurry out of Virgil’s way as he approached. He simply remained stock still, submissively staring at the ground as Virgil leered down at him.

“Look at me.”

The guy's shoulders tensed, but he tipped his head up to meet Virgil’s gaze without hesitation. Virgil didn’t miss the glimmer of anger that flickered in the man's dark eyes as he lifted his head, but any inclination of rebellion immediately went up in smoke as Virgil bared his teeth down at him.

“I'm going to make this quick.” Virgil hissed as he slid forward, hands curling around the man's collar as he growled down at him. “but whether or not this painful is entirely up to you. Got it?”

Logan flinched at the sound of his growl, nodding a stiff affirmation as Virgil released his collar.

“Why aren’t the police out looking for you?” Virgil’s voice cut through the silence as the man's eyes shot up to him.

Logan’s face suddenly drained of color as he stared up in Virgil in shock. His mouth dropped open as he stuttered out a response. “W-what?”

“Don't play dumb.” Virgil snarled, looming as Logan trembled. “Janus heard your pretty friend say you'd planned for this to happen.”

“I didn't—”

“These answers already aren't working for me.” Virgil curled his shoulders forward as he circled around Logan’s back. The scent of adrenaline filled the air as he disappeared from the man's periphery and Virgil grinned, feeling his canines extend as the man sputtered out a response.

“It's not what you think—”

“Then, explain,” Virgil hissed. His voice dripped with a dispassionate venom as he leaned into Logan’s ear, sending shivers down the man’s spine. “and do it before I lose my patience with you.”

“I didn’t know Roman would actually follow through on what I asked him to do.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow at the tremor in the man's voice. “And what was the pretty boy supposed to do?”

“I was upset—” Logan’s breath hitched in his throat. “—I needed to know Patton would be safe, if something happened to me.”

“Keep going.” Virgil leaned into Logan’s ear from behind him. He rested a hand on Logan’s shoulder, sneering as Logan winced at the contact.

“Please—”

Virgil tightened his grip on Logan’s shoulder, feeling the man curl his shoulders in discomfort as Virgil breath lingered in his ear.

“Okay—” Logan forced out an affirmation as he struggled to contain the panicked breaths rising in his throat. “—Okay. I've been trying to get custody of my brother for almost two years.” He mumbled, relaxing slightly as Virgil dropped his hand from his neck and stepped back, lingering behind him. “I wasn't handling being kept away from him well and Roman helped me.”

“How?”

“He—” Logan sucked in breath, casting a cautious glance over his shoulder. “I wasn't allowed to see my brother, and on the nights when I was weaker, Roman had to talk me through whatever spiral I’d fallen into. Sometimes that meant talking through what would happen to Patton if something happened to me.”

Virgil hummed, circling back around front of Logan. “You asked him to keep it a secret if you went missing to keep your brother safe?”

Logan swallowed nervously and nodded. “The police would alert my father, and if he managed to get Patton back, we wouldn’t have another chance until he turned eighteen.” Logan released a breath as his captor stood in front of him, leaning against one of the crates as he pondered the new information. “Still, it was an agreement Roman made under duress. Given the circumstances, I couldn’t be sure he'd follow through.”

Virgil huffed, crossing his arms as he eyed the man in front of him. “Is there anything else you’d like to share?”

“If Roman sticks to our plan, he'll call my job and resign for me if he doesn’t hear from me in three days.” Logan's eyes darkened as he bowed his head to Virgil. “This should only benefit you. No one’s coming for me and it's unlikely that you’ll be caught.”

Virgil chewed his lip as Logan sank back on his ankles. He hesitated, staring at the despondent look on Logan's face as the fluorescent light flickered above them. Silence hung between them for a moment before Virgil decided he was satisfied. He snagged one of the paper bags off the crate behind him and carefully dropped it in front of Logan.

“Eat,” Virgil mumbled, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he turned back to his crate. “I don't need Emile thinking I'm neglecting you.”

“E-Emile?”

Virgil hesitated at the tremor in the man's voice. He turned his head over his shoulder and his eyes traced down the man kneeling in front of him. The man trembled, dropping his head to his chest as he avoided Virgil’s gaze.

“Relax,” Virgil watched Logan carefully as his eyes flitted up to him. “He's a doctor.”

“A d-doctor?”

Virgil blinked as the man stuttered, watching a glistening streak run down the man's face. “Hey—”

“What are you going to do to me?” The man's voice cracked as the words poured from his lips and the light glistened on his face as tears suddenly streaked down his face.

“Nothing.” Virgil managed to squeeze out. He watched in shock as Logan pursed his lips, nodding stiffly as he edged back into the wall.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. I—”

“Emile is only going to check your health. You’re going to be fi—” Virgil’s wide-eyed statement ended abruptly as a knock interrupted his thought.

“Virgil?”

“Come over here, Em.” Virgil sighed, reluctantly turning away from the man in front of him.

“Hey, Virge. I—” The man in the tan sweater vest stopped short of the full distance as he caught sight of Logan. “Oh.”

“Don't freak, Em.” Virgil held a hand out to him, gesturing subtly at Logan. “You’re not going help anyone by getting upset.”

Emile's body tensed as he glared at Virgil. His eyes flitted down to Logan curled against the wall before turning to Virgil with a disapproving glance as he adjusted his glasses. “He does not appear to be doing well, Virgil.”

“We hit a bump in our communication, Em. That's all.” Virgil reassured him, skin prickling on the back of his neck as he heard Logan look up behind him. He slowly turned his head back to the man trembling on his knees before him, locking his eyes on the man as he slowly knelt down to eye level. “I was just reassuring our guest that you are here to perform a simple physical exam. Nothing invasive today.”

“Nor any other day, Virgil.” Emile growled from behind him.

Virgil could almost feel the waves of anger rolling off him as Virgil reached up at the wet streaks on the man's face. Gently, he wiped away the tears from Logan's face. The man winced, but didn't pull away, allowing Virgil to wipe the wetness from his face. “Whatever you might think of me, I'm not a liar. Cooperate and no one will hurt you. I promise.”

“Virgil, may I have a word?” Emile’s carefully tempered voice sounded like it might shatter under the pressure of the emotions he was clearly holding back.

“Do your exam and then we can talk, Emile.” Virgil stated dryly as he stood and turned back to Emile.

“Fine. Then leave,” Emile growled bitterly after a moment of staring at him. He quickly stepped past Virgil toward Logan, glaring over his shoulder at Virgil as he took a step toward the exit. “and expect to get an earful when I come out for you.”

“Thank you, Em.” Virgil whispered gratefully as he took a step towards the door, bowing his head. “I’ll be just outside the—”

“Wait.” Logan’s weak protest pulled Virgil's attention from Emile as he looked up to see the human staring intently at him. “We made a deal. You said if I did what you wanted, you'd tell me about Patton.”

Virgil stalled, lost at the sight of pleading in Logan’s eyes. He bit his lip as Emile turned back to him with a serious expression, but he ignored his friend. Instead, he kept his gaze trained on the man staring up at him. “Allow Emile to complete his exam without issue and I will give you news of your brother.”

Logan whimpered as Virgil turned on his heel toward the door, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he went.

“Don't go far, Virgil.” Emile’s deadpan voice stopped him in his tracks. “I still want a word after this.”

Virgil glanced over his shoulder at the barely concealed tension in Emile’s eyes. “I'll be outside when you’re done, Em. Just come find me.”

* * *

Emile stared after Virgil in disbelief as he staggered out of room before quietly turning to the man cowering beneath him. He frowned, feeling an ache in his chest as the man dipped his head submissively away from him.

Taking his time, Emile lowered himself to the ground, sitting a few feet away from the stranger. He could feel the man's eyes following his movement bit he pretended not to notice, pulling out his notebook from his bag. Careful not to make any sudden movements, he pulled out a pen and jotted down a few cursory notes.

“Okay. Let's start easy, kiddo. I'll make this—"

A sharp intake of breath stopped his words in his tracks. Emile glanced up, heart sinking as the man's chin immediately dropped to his chest. He watched as the man tucked his shaking hands out of sight, still avoiding Emile’s eyes.

“Is something bothering you?”

“I'm fine.”

Emile frowned. The guy’s response came a little too quickly for his comfort. “Are you sure?”

“I'll do whatever you ask. I swear.”

“That’s not what I asked.” Emile whispered gently, staring as the man's eyes filled with desperation.

“I'm sorry. I can do better—"

“Don’t be. You're doing just fine.” Emile waved him off gently. “I'm not going to hold anything you do against you. Though, I would prefer to know what is causing your discomfort, so I may avoid doing so in the future.”

Logan eyed him suspiciously not quite sure what to make of the man sitting in front of him. After a long minute, he dipped his head with a quiet whisper. “I just want to cooperate with you.”

“Telling me what's bothering you helps me do my job. I can assure that you are being cooperative by doing so.” Emile let out a sad sigh at the desperate look in the man's eyes. “Whatever Virgil promised you, you'll still get it if you tell me what's bothering you. I'll make sure of it.”

The man looked at him skeptically and Emile didn’t miss the quick flick of the man's eyes to the door Virgil had left through before he answered. “I'd prefer not to be referred to as kiddo, if it's not a hassle.”

“Not at all.” Emile smiled gently at the kid as some of the tension seemed to leave his shoulders. “Is there a name you’d prefer for me call you?”

“Logan.”

“It's nice to meet you, Logan.” Emile whispered gently. “I wish our meeting were under different circumstances, but—"

Emile faltered as Logan looked up at him for the first time. Behind the disheveled hair, he could see the distant look in the kid’s eyes and something about his expression gave Emile pause. After a long moment of staring, he realized that Logan seemed to be waiting on him for direction and he dipped his head to his notepad briefly before turning back up to the kid.

“Is there anything else you’d like me to know before we begin?”

Logan seemed to hesitate for a moment. His eyes seemed to tip up cautiously as if gauging the truthfulness of Emile’s statement before dropping his eyes to the ground. “M-my neck is tender. I'd prefer to minimize contact there, if possible.”

“Oh. Sure thing, kid—Logan.” Emile stuttered uncertainly as he sat up. Still keeping his distance, he leaned to get a better look. “I—uh, don’t see any puncture marks. Just some faint bruises. Did you hurt yourself?”

“Sort of.” Logan evaded, raising a hand to brush along his throat.

The quick, look Logan shot towards where Virgil left from was all the answer Emile needed to guess what had caused the kid's injury. A pit of anger boiled in his stomach at the indication, but he plastered a sweet smile on his face, taking a deep breath. He was beyond anger, but he’d be damned if he was going to contribute to this poor kid's misery.

“Would you like to eat while we continue?”

“What?” Logan’s eyes clouded with confusion as Emile gestured to the bag of food on the floor next to him.

“I assume that’s something Virgil brought you to eat.” Emile smiled reassuringly. “The first part of the process is just me asking you questions about your health history, so it's perfectly okay if you want to eat during that time.”

Logan hesitated. “I can wait.”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t recommend it. Fast food tacos tend to become less appetizing with each minute that passes. You really should eat them before they get soggy.” Emile smiled apologetically as the kid still hesitated, torn with indecision. “It is, of course, your choice still, but that is my recommendation.”

“Okay.” Logan whispered as he hesitantly reached for the paper bag.

“Great,” Emile beamed as he slowly jumped to his feet, patting the crate beside him. “Why don’t you come sit up here and eat while I ask you some questions?”

“Sure.” Logan replied cautiously, rising to his feet as he moved to sit where Emile had indicated. He was still reserved as he moved, but Emile could see he seemed to be accepting that he wasn’t in any immediate danger.

Emile smiled, backing away a few feet as Logan sat down on the crate and pulled out an individually wrapped taco from his bag. Emile frowned at the pungent smell of grease, but Logan seemed undisturbed, quickly picking at the taco until it was gone.

“So, Logan.” Emile continued, eyeing the man curiously as his attention seemed distracted. “Do you smoke?”

“No.”

“Good.” Emile watched the kid swallow his food before moving on. “How about drinking?”

“Never."

“You were never curious?” Emile whispered with curiosity as the man shrugged.

“Not particularly.” Logan stated dryly, not looking up at him. “I prefer not to inhibit my brain's functions.”

“Alright. That's good, Logan.” Emile blinked, relaxing slightly as the kid started to open up. “though I still have to ask if you've used recreational drugs?”

The kid froze at that question, staring at the taco in his hand. He seemed to deflate, dropping his food to his lap as he mumbled out a response. “Define recreational.”

“Illegal drugs or prescription medications that didn’t belong to you.” Emile watched the kid carefully as his nervousness started to show. “There’s no wrong answers. I can’t exactly turn you over to the police, Logan. These questions are purely for your safety.”

Logan looked up at him cautiously and swallowed, nodding subtly. “Then, yes. I have used drugs in the past.”

“What did you take?”

“Adderall.”

Emile frowned as the kid tensed, staring at the ground. “I take it you were not using it to regulate ADHD.”

“No, I got it from a friend.” Logan's hands trembled as he avoided Emile’s eyes. “I used it to help me study when I was in school and later to focus when I interned for my father at his firm."

“You must have been very stressed to have turned to drugs to keep up with your workload,” Emile prompted as Logan turned back to his food. He frowned as the kid nodded quietly. “but you stopped?”

“I've used it a few times since, but for the most part I stopped.” Logan crumpled the wrapper in his hand, tossing it into the paper bag.

Emile bit his lip at the monotone in Logan’s voice. He could feel the kid growing distant as they talked. “Did you ever talk to your father about your stress?”

Logan huffed as a bitter smile curled on his lips. “He would not have appreciated hearing of my weakness.”

“It’s not a weakness to ask for help.” Emile replied automatically, but the kid simply shrugged, unconcerned. “What about your mother?”

“She was too far gone on her own cocktail of drugs to be concerned with my problems.”

Emile’s chest ached as the kid set aside the empty paper bag and stared at his lap. “Have you ever spoken to a therapist about this?”

“That hardly seems like it would matter now.” Logan mumbled, casting a cautious glance up at Emile. “But no. My parents didn't believe in that kind of medicine.”

“And you?”

“The evidence is compelling.” Logan pulled his legs up to sit cross-legged on the crate underneath him. “I’d like to believe it could have helped.”

“Sometimes, simply talking about your feelings makes it easier to handle them.” Emile smiled reassuringly as he took a step forward, resting a hand gently on Logan’s shoulder. “We don't have to push any further on that. Shall we just continue on?”

Logan tipped his head up nervously, biting his lower lip as he nodded.

* * *

The rest of Emile's exam went smoothly. With a bit of coaxing, he was able to convince Logan to allow him to check his breathing and heart rate without causing the kid any significant distress. His reflexes were good and he didn't appear sick. Even the bruising on his neck seemed minimal as far as the damage that was actually done. In fact, the kid seemed to be in overall good health save for one other detail Emile had noticed.

“We’re almost there, Logan. I only have one more question for you.” Emile stated seriously as he stopped in front of the kid.

“Okay.” Logan’s voice was tired and he’d given up any pretense of being evasive at this point.

“Please forgive my prying questions. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t relevant to the issue at hand.” Emile sighed as Logan looked up at him with a suddenly guarded expression. “Judging from what I was able to feel when I used my stethoscope, I believe it is safe to assume that you are significantly underweight.”

Logan swallowed nervously and nodded. “I don't disagree with that statement."

“Alright.” Emile tipped his head to him and gestured to the empty fast-food bag next to Logan. “Clearly, your appetite is not the issue, so I have to ask. Did you have some food insecurity issues where you were living before?”

“No,” Logan chewed his lip at the skeptical look in Emile’s eyes and he dropped his gaze to the ground. “Access to food was never the problem. I just prefer to have extra cash on hand in case something goes wrong.”

Emile’s lip twitched into a frown as he stared sympathetically at Logan. Every word that passed the kid’s lips only seemed to sink his heart deeper into his chest. “Is Virgil bringing you enough food now?”

“What he brings me is more than sufficient for my caloric needs,” Logan responded quietly, quickly adding on before Emile could interrogate him further. “and I'm eating far more than I would on my own.”

Emile held his breath for a moment before letting out a long sigh of resignation. “Okay."

“Okay?” Logan glanced up, clearly skeptical at being let off that easy.

“Yes. If nothing else, I'm going to discuss the quality of the food he's bringing you, but I'm glad to hear you’re eating.” Emile's exasperation faded to a gentle smile. “I'm going to go speak to Virgil and I won't probably see you for a day or two. Is there anything you’d like me to bring you when I return?”

Logan looked taken aback by his offer, but he shook his head. “I don’t need anything.”

Emile let out a breath at the kid's automatic response. “Perhaps not, but surely there's something you want. I imagine you get bored during the day when you’re alone.”

Logan blinked, still hesitating at the offer as Emile smiled reassuringly at him. “Um, books would be nice.”

“Anything in particular?”

“Honestly, I'd read the dictionary at this point.”

“I'll bring a variety then.” Emile chuckled as Logan let a small smile spread across his face for the first time since they'd met. He stood up off the crate he was leaning on and paused, looking at the kid earnestly as he turned to leave. “It was nice to meet you, Logan. Again, I wish it were under better circumstances, but I’m glad to have had the opportunity all the same.”

Logan was silent for a moment, but as Emile turned towards the door the kid's whisper stopped him.

“I don’t understand why you’re helping him.”

Emile glanced over his shoulder at the crestfallen look on Logan’s face before turning back. “I know you’re scared, and you want a simple answer to why this is happening, but the truth is there isn't one. We're all just trying to survive here.”

He could almost feel the kid's disappointment as he stepped toward the exit and he smiled weakly back at him.

“You’re going to be okay, Logan. I promise.”

* * *

Emile gritted his teeth as turned out of the room. He turned to see Virgil leaning against the wall down the hall, flashing a glare at him that could cut glass. He could see Virgil’s shoulders slump as he approached.

“Please, Em. Not you too.”

“I agreed to help you,” Emile snapped. “not to enable you to brutalize that poor kid.”

“Brutalize—” Virgil growled defensively. “—I haven’t touched him.”

Emile snarled. Instinctively, his canines extended as his eyes glowed a dull red. “Do you expect me to believe he bruised his own neck?”

“Oh—Yeah, okay.” Virgil held up a finger up as he made himself small in front of Emile. “That—that was an accident.”

“You don’t choke someone out on accident, Virgil.” Emile hissed as he loomed over Virgil.

“He fucking snarled at Janus and I lost my temper.” Virgil’s voice cracked as he dipped his head, shadows darkening around his eyes. “I haven't fed in weeks, Em. I can't help how protective I get around Janus, but I know now that I should’ve been more careful and kept my distance but I didn't. It won't happen again.”

Emile’s expression faltered slightly as he stared down at Virgil. “Virge—”

“I don't want to fucking hurt him, Em.” Virgil muttered as he slid down the wall. “I don’t fucking want any of this, but the world just fucking loves to screw me over.”

“Virgil,” Emile whispered. “He is terrified of you.”

“Yeah, I scared the shit out of him. The last thing I need is for my problems to blow back on you and Janus because I couldn’t keep control of that bastard.” Virgil hissed. “That doesn’t mean I'm enjoying any of this.”

Emile paused hesitantly, shaking his head in disappointment. “Virge—"

“It’s not fair. You and Janus are both so happy to get up on your soapbox and lecture me about how shitty I am but you don't get it.” Virgil yelled. His eyes glistened in the light as he held back tears. “You never have to worry about going without because you can always your husband. Janus can just drag any guy he likes home, feed on them and they can go home none the wiser. Do you remember what happened to the last guy I fed off of?”

“Virgil, you don't get to hurt him just because you’re hurting.” Emile chided him lightly. “You already took him away from his life. He doesn’t deserve to be your punching bag on top of that.”

"I only wanted to scare him, Em. I swear I didn't mean for him to get hurt.” Virgil muttered. “I just can't have him trying to escape. I’d never forgive myself if you or Janus got hurt because of my problems.”

“Terrorizing him emotionally is still hurting him, Virgil.”

Virgil sighed as he stood up and staggered over to the dark window, leaning against the frame. “I know.”

“—and you need to bring him real food. He can't subsist forever on that junk you’re bringing him now.”

“I know. I will.”

“—and I want to see him regularly.”

“Em, please don’t get attached. You know what's going to happen when I finally feed off of him.” Virgil sighed. “He's either going to turn into another zombie thrall to my every whim or he's going to lose his mind entirely. Such is the nature of my stupid fucking curse.”

“Perhaps there's another way.” Emile whispered quietly.

“Well, damn Em.” Virgil muttered, running his fingers through his dark hair. “I'm all ears for another fucking solution.”

“The donated blood—”

“I can't keep doing that.” Virgil sighed. “Every unit of blood I steal is another person that could be going home to their family. That’s the whole point of me bringing this guy here, Em. This way I'm only stealing one person away from their life.”

“I know, but—”

“Not to mention, he is the person that put Janus and I in this situation to begin with.” Virgil pointed back to the room where Logan was being held. “He's not exactly blameless in all this mess."

“I can draw his blood.” Emile sputtered out without thinking.

“What?” Virgil looked up at his friend curiously as he shifted his feet nervously in front of him.

“If I draw his blood, your curse will not affect him.” Emile stated plainly, trying to sound firm as he crossed his arms. “He can keep his awareness and you still get to feed.”

Virgil sighed, stepping off the wall to stand closer to Emile. He dropped his voice, speaking empathetically to his friend. “Do you really think he wants to be aware that he's never going to see his brother again?”

Emile was quiet, staring back at him with resistance in his eyes.

“Seriously, the guy's in a shit situation. The least I can do take away his pain.” Virgil reasoned softly, feeling his breath catch in his throat. “I hate enthralling people but it's blissful. He won’t feel a thing.”

“He should have a choice.” Emile sighed.

“Fine. Then, give him one.” Virgil raised an eyebrow as Emile looked up at him. “If you want to commit to a lifetime of drawing that guy's blood, be my guest—”

“Okay.”

“But—” Virgil held up a finger to Emile as his expression turned stern. “—You will give him both options. I won't have you prolonging his suffering because of your own guilt. Got it?”

“Very well, Virgil. You have a deal.” Emile nodded, dipping his head in thought. “However, that decision will have to wait. He's not able to give blood yet.”

“Emile—” Virgil groaned.

“You asked for my professional opinion.” Emile interrupted him. “The kid's weight is too low. There could be complications if we draw blood now."

“Are you serious?” Virgil’s heart sank as Emile nodded reluctantly. “How long, Em?”

“Once he's been on a stable diet for a few weeks, we can attempt to take a small amount.” Emile stated plainly. “If he tolerates that well, we can consider taking more at that point.”

“Weeks…” Virgil breathed, feeling panic rise in his throat. I can’t wait weeks. It already hurts so much. I-I'll lose my—”

“Relax, Virgil. We'll find a way to get you by until then.” Emile put a hand on Virgil’s chest as his breath became unsteady. “I haven't fed off of Elliot in a while. I'm certain he'd be more than willing to let me draw his blood for you.”

Virgil leaned up, blinking in shock at Emile. “You’re really just going offer your husband’s blood like it’s nothing?”

“I'm not going to let you starve, kid,” Emile smiled as Virgil curled his arms around him. “and Elliot wouldn’t want one of his favorite students suffering anyway.”

“Thank you, Em.”

“I expect you to treat that kid in there better from here on out.”

“I will.” Virgil pulled away slightly, not quite letting go as he looked down at Emile apologetically. “I promise I’ll make him comfortable. I'm sorry, Em.”

“Don’t apologize. Just make it right. I'll be quick, okay?” Emile smiled sadly at the gratitude in Virgil’s eyes. “Probably can be back within an hour or two.”

“Thank you.” Virgil’s dark hair fell away from his eyes as he poured his gratitude out to Emile. “God, Em. Seriously, I can't thank you enough —Please, I’m so sorry—”

“Hey, now.” Emile curled his arms around Virgil as the makeup under his eyes ran down his face. “It's okay—”

“Please, don’t hate me.” Virgil cried as Emile clung to him tightly. “I don’t want to be this person, Em.”

“Never, Virgil.” Emile whispered as tears brimmed in his eyes. “I know you’re just trying to survive. There’s no easy answer here.”

Virgil nodded, gradually releasing Emile from his grip as he forced himself to find some level of composure. “Thank you—”

“Hush, now. You don’t have to thank me.” Emile smiled as he pulled away. “You’re going to be okay. Please, just go give that kid whatever you promised him. I'll be back before you know it. Okay?”

“Okay.” Virgil breathed, feeling lighter as he nodded at Emile. “Okay, I will.”

“Good.” Emile smiled as he turned to go. “I'll be back as soon as I can.”

* * *

Logan winced as the door opened behind him. His heart jumped in his chest as he shot upright, realizing he was still sitting on the crate as the footsteps approached. It was too late for him to move back to the ground so he bowed his head, hoping that would be enough to appease the man.

He shivered as his captor circled his left side to face him, sending a prickling anticipation down his body as the man eyed him up and down. Logan took a breath, tensing as the man let out a long sigh and shoved his hands into the pockets of his purple sweatshirt.

“You seem to make a strong first impression.” The man drew out his words slowly, still eyeing him carefully. “I don't think I've ever seen Emile that mad. I never thought I'd see the day where he actually yelled at me.”

Logan swallowed, feeling sick with fear as the man stared at him. “I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to upset him—”

“Hey, relax.” The man looked up, holding up a hand to stop panicked rambling. He paused, his expression guarded as Logan lifted his head. “Emile was right to be upset.”

Logan tensed, watching as the man chewed his lip. His black hair fell over his eyes casting shadows on his pale face. For the first time, Logan could make out the black streaks marked his face as the man stared him down.

“You’re stuck here. There’s no getting around that,” The man let out a long breath. “but you've been cooperative. So, I'm not inclined to make you miserable.”

Logan dropped his head, drawing on the last of his bravery to speak up. “M-my brother. Is he—”

“He's fine.” His captor paused as Logan let out a choked breath. He watched Logan, sounding hesitant as he continued. “The kid made it to your pretty friend. Safe and sound. Janus is going to watch them for a few days and make sure nothing else goes sideways with your father.”

Logan nodded, bringing his fist to his lips as he struggled to conceal his relief. He sucked in a sharp breath as he forced his voice to be steady. “Thank you. Do—”

The man raised an eyebrow as Logan glanced up at him, immediately swallowed back his question as he made eye contact.

“What?”

“Do I get any more details?” Logan shivered as the man's intense stare turned to him and he dropped his gaze. “If there’s a cost, I'll pay it—"

“No.”

Logan sucked in a breath, disappointed at the man’s quick response, but he continued to dip his head submissively. “Okay.”

“No. That's not—I meant there's no cost.”

Logan froze, cautiously tipped his head up. The man was running a hand through his dark hair, staring down at him. The man’s demeanor had changed from before but Logan couldn’t quite place the man’s emotions.

“I'm not going to fucking punish you for actually giving a shit about your little brother.”

Logan stared blankly at his captor, unsure how to process the man’s sudden change. He dipped his head as the man's shoulders slumped and he turned back to him.

“Last I heard, your friend had put the kid to bed.” Virgil offered hesitantly. “That’s all I know for now, but when Janus returns, you can ask him whatever you like. Good enough?”

“There’s no cost?” Logan asked quietly. He barely dared to lift his head, not wanting to give the man a reason to change his mind.

“No cost.” The man confirmed once again, drawing a relieved breath from Logan as he continued. “I—I can't let you go, but if you continue to cooperate, I'll guarantee the kid's safety. Janus will check on him periodically and give you updates for as long as you ask.”

“If I cooperate, Patton will be safe from my father?” Logan asked cautiously, considering his words.

“He couldn’t be any safer with Janus around,” Virgil nodded. “and from what I gather, Janus is already defensive of the kid. Your father will be lucky if he doesn’t find himself dead in a ditch if he tries anything.”

“Good.” Logan muttered bitterly. He glanced up, refusing to be ashamed as the man raised an eyebrow at his reaction. Fortunately, he didn’t seem inclined to press further. Logan let out a long breath, feeling the weight of his captor’s offer as he resigned himself to his fate. “My only concern is Patton’s safety. If you keep your word, I won't resist you, but—” Logan hesitated as he timidly negotiated with his kidnapper. “—but I would like proof that Patton is safe.”

“Done." Virgil reached over and grabbed the other paper bag he’d brought in earlier. He tossed it to Logan who glanced down at it, frozen with shock at the man' agreement. “That’s a change of clothes if you want them. You can change while I figure out a better place for you to sleep.”

Logan's fingers curled around the paper bag and he nodded, responding automatically. “Thank you, sir.”

“Don’t call me that.” The man groaned as Logan flinched at the command, softening his approach. “Please.”

Confused, Logan looked up at the man's sudden concession. He blinked, taking in the strange look of anxiety in the man’s eyes as he stared back at him.

“You can call me Virgil.”

Logan nodded stiffly, tipping his eyes away at the man's agitation.

“—or don’t. I don't care.” Virgil muttered. “Just please, nothing else. Okay?”

Virgil waited for Logan to nod his affirmation before turning to the door. He paused, thinking for a moment before straightening up. “Good. Um—stay here, I guess. I’ll be back for you when I figure something out.”

He didn’t wait for Logan’s confirmation before turning to the door, locking it behind him as he left Logan staring after him, struggling to process what had just occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the backstories are coming to the surface ;)  
> And our favorite kooky therapist has come into the mix <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments and theories are always appreciated. I love seeing people enjoying the mystery behind this particular story and I can't wait to see what you guys this of all the new developments ;)


End file.
